Firework
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: Baby your a firework come on let your colors burst


**_DISCLAMIER: song is FIREWORKS by KATY PERRY, I DON'T own HOW TO TRAI YOUR DRAGON or any ocs! The music video helped me create the one-shot! I didn't copy it intentionally! I only own FireFang_**

On a balcony of a beautiful old building in Dragon Cities capital of Dragon Edge, a girl with beautiful long gold hair walked out. She was wearing a long white satin nightgown that had spaghetti straps. She walked over to the railing of the balcony. She put both of her legs over the edge sitting down on the railing. She looked down and saw that she was four stories up. She saw all the cars going by and people laughing and having fun on the streets below. The girl looked up at the sky and started to sing.

 _Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_ _  
_ _Drifting throught the wind_ _  
_ _Wanting to start again_

A teenage boy with auburn hair was sitting on the couch with his younger brother and sister holding them tight. His younger brother was holding his ears trying to block out their parents shouts and screams from fighting. The boy looked at his sister and saw that she was shaking and tears were rolling down her face. He held both tighter hoping their parents would stop.

 _Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_ _  
_ _Like a house of cards_ _  
_ _One blow from caving in_

A girl with short blond colored hair and blue and green eyes was sitting down on a chair with a big jacket on. Everyone around her was having fun dancing and swimming in the big pool. Her friend, who was in the pool, was begging her to come in and swim with her and everyone. The girl just shook her head and looked down at her lap.

 _Do you ever feel already buried deep_ _  
_ _Six feet under scream_ _  
_ _But no one seems to hear a thing_

The girl with gold hair was singing and looking down at the streets below her.

 _Do you know that tehre's still a chance for you_ _  
_ _Cause there's a spark in you_

A girl with sandy blond hair with red tipps that was held up in a ponytail, was sitting in a hospital bed watching TV. She had blood stained bandages around her arms She looked out of the window in her room and saw people her age walking around and having fun in the streets in front of the hospital.

 _You just gotta ignite the light_

The girl with gold hair looked up into the sky and closed her eyes, and sparks started to fly out of her chest. She kept singing.

 _And let it shine_ _  
_ _Just own the night_ _  
_ _Like the Fourth of July_

The girl in the hospital who was looking out the window saw fireworks going off on the roof of the building across form her.

 _Cause baby you're a firework_

The fireworks shooting out of the gpld haired girl's chest started to get brighter and it started to shoot out more.

 _Come on show 'em what your worth_

The teenage boy with auburn hair looked back at his parents shouting in the other room.

 _Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

The girl with gold hair started to move her body like a wave's current.

 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

The teenage boy with brown hair in a ponytail looked down at his sister and saw she was crying and shaking more. His older brother got up from the couch and ran out of the room and pushed his father away form his mother. His mother quickly grabbed him and kept him from hitting his father. His chest started to shoot out fireworks.

 _Baby you're a firework_

The girl with gold hair started to move her chest in a slow shimmy movement and shot the fireworks in different directions.

 _Come on let your colors burst_

A boy with long blond hair in a braid sat alone in a club looking down at his lap.

 _Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

The girl with gold hair started to sing louder.

 _You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

The girl with short blond colored hair stood up and walked to the pool while pulling of her jacket.

 _You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

The girl with gold hair was wearing a cream colored knee-length dress and was walking down the street singing and watching everyone having fun.

The boy with braided blond hair looked over and saw a girl sitting on a guys lap making out with him. He looked away and looked straight ahead.

 _You're original, cannot be replaced_

 _If you only knew what the future holds_

The boy with braided hair got up out of his seat walked through the crowd of bodies dancing.

 _After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

The girl with blond colored hair was standing in her dark purple colored underwear pulling off her shirt.

 _Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_

A girl with pale skin and black hair was walking down the street when three guys came up to her and threw her against the wall pulling a never-ending strip of different colored ribbon out of her pocket.

 _So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road_

The three guys ripped open her jacket and two white doves flew out of it. The three guys backed away from her. They watched the doves fly off and then they looked back at the girl surprised.

 _Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_

 _And when it's time, you'll know_

The girl in the hospital walked out of her room and down the hallway where she heard screams of agony. She looked into the room and saw a women giving birth.

 _You just gotta ignite the light_

The girl watched the women give birth and he saw her stomach was shooting off fireworks.

 _And let it shine_

The girl with gold hair stopped in the street and stood next to a woman playing the violin.

 _Just own the night_

The guy with blond hair walked up to a guy with black hair. The guy with blonde hair looked over to him and the guy with black hair kissed him on the lips. Fireworks started to fly out of his chest.

 _Like the Fourth of July_

The guy with blond hair broke the kiss. They both pulled back and smiled at each other.

 _Cause baby you're a firework_

 _Come on show 'em what your worth_

The girl in the hospital walked away from the room and out of the hospital doors.

 _Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

The girl with pale skin and black hair started to do card tricks for the guys who mugged her. Her chest started to shoot off fireworks.

 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

The girl with blond hair looked down at her well endowed chest. She sighed and then smiled. She ran for the pool and jumped in.

 _Baby you're a firework_

The girl came up from the water and jumped up. Her chest started to shoot off fireworks.

 _Come on let your colors burst_

The girl from the hospital smiled and looked at the world around her. Her chest started to shoot of fireworks.

 _Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

The girl from the hospital smiled a grin and looked up in to the night shy and watched the fireworks go off.

 _Boom, boom, boom_

A boy skateboarded by the girl with gold hair and she skipped down the street with a crowd of people.

 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you_

She started to walk down the street again with everyone and she looked up and saw the Arc de Triomphe. She started too skipped with the crowd again when they went under the Arc de Triomphe. The all skipped to a courtyard and started to dance around in a circle formation.

 _And now it's time to let it through_

One by one everyone's chest started to shoot of fireworks.

 _Cause baby you're a firework_ _  
_ _Come on show 'em what your worth_

The fireworks flew up into the sky and started to go off into bright and beautiful colors.

 _Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_ _  
_ _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

The girl with gold hair started to dance around in circles with everyone while fireworks shot out of everyone's chest.

 _Baby you're a firework_ _  
_ _Come on slet your colors burst_ _  
_ _Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

Everyone started to singing and dance around her.

 _You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"_

The fireworks started to get brighter and brighter.

 _Boom, boom, boom_ _  
_ _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

People started to look up into the sky and saw fireworks going off. A boy with messy red hair looked up into the sky. He smiled and shook his head. "She doing it again." The boy said and helped his girlfriend, who had blond hair pulled up into a ponytail, back into the foster home so she could get the help she needed.

 _Boom, boom, boom_ _  
_ _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

A boy with hair the color of the sunrise sat up in bed and looked out the window and saw fireworks going off. He smiled and waited for his girlfriend to come back home.

The girl with gold hair walk back into the house and up into the room she shared with her boyfriend. "You did it again." The boy with pale blond hair said to her. She smiled. "I know. I just could sleep and I took a trip down memory lane." She said and got into bed with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend pulled her into a hug and kissed her neck. "You were remembering what happened to our godchildren weren't you?" He asked. She nodded her head. "I also remembered what happened to FireFang, Skullette,Elof, Tue,Hel, and Dagure, and also Heather." She smiled and said to him. He smiled back and kissed her on the lips. He broke the kiss after a few minutes. "Oh yea. Dagur called he said he wants you to stop doing that so Hel will stay in the foster home while she learns to forgive her father for what he did." He smirked at her. The girl started to laugh. He kissed her again and rolled them over so he was on top.


End file.
